La Crainte d'une Rohirrim
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Eowyn sursauta face à ces mots. Elle ferma lentement les paupières, comme pour chasser la crainte qui émanait d'elle. Ses doigts se convulsèrent sur son abdomen proéminent tandis qu'un sanglot prenait possession de sa gorge.


_Bonsoir, _

_Me revoilà de nouveau sur le fandom pour un petit OS centré sur Eowyn, et donc aussi un peu sur Faramir. _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter si cela vous plait ou non ;)_

**_Note:_**_ Un très grand merci à ma très chère Béta, __**la Petite Souris**__, pour sa correction et pour ses avis ;) _

* * *

**La Crainte d'une Rohirrim**

La jeune femme s'assit avec une lenteur éprouvante sur le banc qui bordait l'allée boisée des jardins de Minas Tirith.

Ses bras, toujours des plus robustes pour manier une épée, tremblèrent légèrement sous son poids accru. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée, son regard bleu, nuancé de vert, se posa sur l'arbre blanc du Gondor, désormais à nouveau en fleurs.

- Vous ne devez pas parvenir à dormir pour vous promener ainsi dans les jardins à une heure aussi tardive… Murmura une voix agréablement douce près d'elle.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un bref sursaut lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Instinctivement, elle cessa de prendre appui sur ses bras pour soutenir son corps douloureusement pesant, et les posa sur son ventre arrondi.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur, continua la voix en s'approchant d'elle. Je vous ai vu de loin et je me suis permise de croire que vous aimeriez un peu de compagnie. Mais je peux partir si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

- Partir ? Je serais bien sotte de refuser la présence de la Reine du Gondor.

La jeune femme amorça un geste pour se redresser et s'incliner face à elle, mais Arwen Undòmiel, épouse du Roi Aragorn, la retint rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la surprise se peignit sur le visage de la tardive promeneuse.

Arwen afficha un tendre sourire pour la rassurer avant de prononcer de sa voix chaude.

- Eowyn, Dame du Rohan et Princesse d'Ithilien. Vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous montrer aussi respectueuse envers moi. Surtout dans votre état, continua la Reine en posant ses yeux gris et chaleureux sur son ventre rond. De plus, je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait lors de la bataille des Champs du Pelennor. Et dans ces circonstances, je pense que ce serait plutôt à moi de m'incliner devant vous. En hommage à votre courage.

Eowyn eut un froncement de sourcils, léger, mais assez visible aux yeux d'Arwen. Son beau visage bordé par ses longs cheveux semblables à une rivière d'or, prit une expression froide. Ses yeux devenus durs comme l'acier se rivèrent sur le sol, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le tissu blanc de sa robe tirée par le volume de son ventre.

- Aurais-je dis quelque chose de blessant ma Dame ? Demanda aussitôt Arwen, inquiète d'avoir pu la froisser.

- Non Majesté, répondit calmement Eowyn. Du moins, vous ne l'avez pas fait volontairement.

- Souhaitez-vous me l'expliquer ? Reprit Arwen en posant une main amicale sur son bras.

Eowyn releva les yeux vers elle, une lueur de surprise y brilla devant l'attention qu'Arwen semblait lui porter. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient que vaguement. Elles n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de se rencontrer, hormis pour leurs mariages respectifs, prenant des voies différentes.

Arwen, aidant Aragorn, nouvellement Roi du Gondor, à redonner aux Royaumes des Hommes, sa grandeur d'autrefois. Eowyn, aidant son époux, Faramir, Intendant du Roi et nouvellement Prince d'Ithilien, une province orientale du Gondor qu'ils tentaient tous deux de reconstruire avec le soutien du Prince Legolas de Mirkwood.

Mais malgré leurs différences et devant l'éclat de bonté qui éclairait ses prunelles, la Dame du Rohan n'eut aucun mal à se confier brusquement, communiquant cette chose que seul son époux avait connaissance.

- Je ne ressens aucune fierté à avoir combattu lors de la Bataille des Champs du Pelennor. Car je n'y étais allée que dans un seul but… Celui de mourir au combat… **(1) **Espérant que cela me libérerait de cette cage doré qui semblait s'étendre peu à peu autour de moi… Alors oui… Oui, je n'éprouve aucune gloire à avoir combattu auprès de tous ces hommes… Ces hommes qui sont morts pour défendre leurs Royaumes.

Eowyn détourna son regard d'elle. Elle lui avait confié l'un de ses plus lourds secrets, omettant certains détails sur l'amour qu'elle avait porté durant un temps pour Aragorn, pour l'homme qui avait refusé ses sentiments, son cœur battant déjà depuis de longues années pour Arwen, et qui l'avait poussé à participer à la bataille.

La fille d'Elrond eut alors une étreinte amicale sur son bras avant de passer doucement sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Peut-être souhaitiez-vous mourir, murmura Arwen doucement. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vous êtes-vous battue si courageusement contre le Roi Sorcier ?

- Je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de protéger mon oncle, le Roi Théoden du Rohan, répondit Eowyn avec douleur. Oh… Je vous en prie ma Reine… Cessons de parler de cela… Il se trouve que j'ai tiré beaucoup de leçons de mes erreurs et jamais je ne recommencerai à me perdre aussi sottement que je l'ai fait… Jamais !

- J'en suis certaine. Mais aujourd'hui Eowyn… Etes-vous heureuse ? Demanda Arwen gentiment.

La Rohirrim sentit son visage se crisper brusquement. L'étreinte de ses deux mains se fit plus forte sur son ventre.

- Je… Je suis désolée Eowyn. Je ne voulais pas… Murmura Arwen en percevant le malaise la saisir à cette demande. Je ne devrais pas poser tant de questions… J'étais seulement si impatiente d'en savoir plus sur vous… De vous connaitre autant que mon époux et que ses fidèles compagnons… Pardonnez-moi…

- Ne vous excusez pas ma Reine, répondit la Dame du Rohan d'un ton apaisant. Je suis heureuse, plus heureuse que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Bien que ma réaction vous en fasse doutez. Je… En réalité… Je me sens si radieuse depuis ma rencontre avec Faramir. Je ne pouvais trouver d'homme plus doux, aimant et courageux que lui. Et je suis sincèrement honorée de porter son enfant. Cependant… Je dois avouer que je suis aussi…

La jeune Rohirrim s'interrompit brusquement. De sa main droite, elle caressa tendrement son ventre et de l'autre, toucha maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux d'or avant de jouer avec, confuse des sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

- Je crois deviner vos pensées. Vous êtes heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, mais vous ne comprenez pas ce sentiment de terreur qui vous saisit à la fois, souffla Arwen, un sourire aux lèvres.

Eowyn sursauta face à ces mots. Elle ferma lentement les paupières, comme pour chasser la crainte qui émanait d'elle. Ses doigts se convulsèrent sur son abdomen proéminent tandis qu'un sanglot prenait possession de sa gorge.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver… Bredouilla Eowyn d'une voix tremblante de larmes. Je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à être mère… Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'ai connu que la perte des gens que j'aimais… Je n'ai connu que le malheur, la guerre et le sang… Comment pourrais-je rendre heureux mon enfant ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais été réellement une Dame… J'ai toujours refusé d'être traitée comme une personne inférieure… Je voulais me battre au côté de mon frère. Me battre au côté de mon cousin mort au combat, tout comme mon oncle… Mais… Il est vrai qu'avec le temps, j'ai appris à aimer Faramir… A rester à ses côtés, à être une épouse loyale et de rester à ma place… Mais être mère… Je n'ai pas appris cela et je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver… Ma propre mère est morte alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant… Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle… Et quand mon oncle m'a recueilli avec mon frère… Il n'y avait pas non plus de visage maternel pour bercer mes nuits…

- Eowyn…

Arwen vint envelopper délicatement la taille de la Rohirrim de ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre elle, soulagée de trouver enfin une épaule réconfortante pour se poser et de pouvoir lui faire part de cette nouvelle crainte qui l'envahissait depuis quelques mois.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur, sanglota Eowyn. Jamais ! La seule crainte que je possédais en étant plus jeune, était celle d'être enfermée dans une cage… Mais aujourd'hui… Je suis si effrayée… Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit malheureux par ma faute… Qu'il soit malheureux par ce que je ne parviens pas à m'occuper de lui…

Les larmes vinrent rougir davantage les yeux perçants d'Eowyn avant de s'écouler lentement sur ses joues pâles.

- Dame du Rohan… Souffla Arwen tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Croyez-vous que vous êtes la seule à avoir éprouvé cette peur ?

- Vous… Vous aussi ? Demanda faiblement Eowyn en se redressant légèrement pour lui faire face.

- Bien entendu… Et comme certainement beaucoup d'autres femmes, répondit Arwen paisiblement. Il est normal d'éprouver des craintes à l'idée d'avoir un enfant… J'ai moi aussi perdu ma mère étant jeune. Je ne l'ai pas connu assez longtemps pour tout connaitre des secrets de la maternité, pour comprendre comment parvenir à aimer mon enfant, comme le guider à mesure qu'il grandirait… Mais croyez-moi, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Parce que lorsque vous prendrez pour la première fois votre enfant dans vos bras, vous saurez quoi faire. Vos peurs tomberont une à une. Et vous aimerez votre enfant plus que tout sans vous soucier des questions qui ne cessaient de vous tarauder. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Eldarion… Pour mon cher petit garçon.

Eowyn écouta ses sages paroles avant qu'un bruit de pas ne s'approche, interrompant les jeunes femmes dans leurs confidences. Arwen, tourna aussitôt les yeux vers l'allée boisée, se plaçant de telle sorte à dissimiler Eowyn, laissant le temps à cette dernière d'essuyer rapidement ses larmes, comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la perçoive ainsi.

Ses prunelles perçantes balayèrent l'espace hâtivement et perçurent immédiatement la silhouette de Faramir marcher vers elles. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Eowyn. Elle lui saisit les mains et les pressa fortement contre les siennes, profitant que l'Intendant du Roi soit encore assez éloigné pour ne pas les entendre.

- Je suis peut-être devenue mortelle, Blanche Dame du Rohan, murmura-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas perdu pour autant certaines de mes qualités d'Elfes. Je perçois sans peine que vous ferez une très bonne mère, Eowyn, Princesse d'Ithilien.

- Merci… Merci de tout cœur, Majesté ! Répondit Eowyn en renforçant l'étreinte de leurs mains.

- Arwen… Seulement Arwen, ma chère amie, déclara la Reine du Gondor de sa voix douce et chaleureuse avant de se lever.

Eowyn l'interrogea du regard, surprise de la voir partir aussi hâtivement.

- J'ai un dernier conseil pour vous, Dame du Rohan, souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Votre époux va vous rejoindre dans un instant. Parlez-lui. Je suis certaine qu'il vous aidera à apaiser les dernières craintes que vous ressentez. Aragorn a fait de même pour moi. Et je peux vous assurer que cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

La Reine du Gondor se pencha ensuite légèrement sur elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Merci pour tout, Arwen, répéta une nouvelle fois la jeune Rohirrim.

Arwen sourit doucement puis s'en alla, sous le regard reconnaissant d'Eowyn. Cette dernière la vit saluer rapidement Faramir avant que celui-ci ne vienne la rejoindre.

- Eowyn… J'étais si inquiet de ne pas te voir dans nos appartements, déclara Faramir qui semblait soulagé de la voir ici. J'étais prêt à demander au Roi de faire fouiller le palais par ses gardes.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Eowyn en lui tendant une main pour l'inviter à la saisir et à s'assoir auprès d'elle. Mais tu étais si long à revenir de ce conseil et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air.

Faramir s'assit à ses côtés, prenant tendrement sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, lui signifiant qu'elle était évidemment toute pardonnée.

- J'aurais dû te laisser un message pour te dire où je me trouvais.

Son regard croisa le sien et un frisson saisit la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Faramir comprit aussitôt que quelque chose tourmentait sa femme. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il ôta lentement la cape de fourrure qu'il portait et la déposa sur les épaules de son épouse. Ses bras descendirent ensuite lentement dans son dos avant de ceinturer délicatement sa taille et de poser sa main droite sur son ventre rond. Ses doigts tracèrent de tendres caresses, qui malgré le tissu épais, furent très agréablement perçues par la Rohirrim.

- Je le sens déjà fort et vigoureux, murmura-t-elle en redressant peu à peu la tête vers lui.

Faramir cessa les mouvements de sa main pour la fixer. Ses yeux encore rougis ne firent qu'augmenter l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Il leva alors progressivement son bras et vint caresser amoureusement sa joue, là où se discernaient encore quelques traces de larmes.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ma douce épouse…

La jeune femme eut une brusque hésitation avant de lever à son tour sa main, la posant contre la sienne.

- Je… J'ai eu un moment de doute, avoua la Rohirrim brusquement, le fixant avec intensité, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Ma peur d'être mère a augmenté à mesure que je gardais secret cette crainte au plus profond de moi…

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir fait part ? Demanda Faramir quelque peu froissé à cette idée.

- Je… Oh Faramir… Ne m'en veut pas pour cela, je t'en prie… Je pensais que cela me passerait. Que ma crainte s'envolerait, tout comme celle de… Je… J'ai été bien sotte. Mon orgueil m'a fait oublier que je devais cela à mes plus proches compagnons… Que je devais cela à celui qui est devenu mon époux. Je suis devenue forte grâce à toi… J'ai cessé d'avoir peur de ne plus être libre grâce à toi. Ton amour m'a rendu si heureuse. Et cet enfant, je le souhaite ardemment ! Il sera le fruit de notre amour… Ne sois plus inquiet mon très cher époux. Mes peurs se sont envolées à présent…

- Eowyn… Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, souffla Faramir, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'hésitait plus à se confier à lui. Je t'aime si fort. Je serais prêt à tout pour toi… Je t'en conjure, ne l'oublie jamais !

- Je le sais, répondit Eowyn en pressant ses doigts froids contre sa main. Je t'aime aussi… Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Faramir se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa caresse sur son ventre proéminent se fit plus douce.

- Je suis certaine que ce sera un garçon, bredouilla Eowyn contre ses lèvres, soudainement émue.

- Le crois-tu réellement ? Questionna Faramir tout bas, pressant davantage ses doigts sur sa robe tendue.

- J'en suis certaine. Je le sens. Et tu peux avoir confiance dans mon intuition de femme, finit par dire Eowyn d'un sourire amusé.

- Boromir… **(2) **Si c'est aussi le tien, j'aimerais l'appeler ainsi, murmura Faramir d'une voix emplie de joie et de mélancolie.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit Eowyn tendrement en posant à son tour sa main contre son abdomen, ses doigts frôlant ceux de son époux. Bien au contraire. On ne peut rêver de meilleur prénom pour notre enfant.

La Dame Blanche du Rohan déposa doucement sa tête contre son épaule.

La nuit s'écoula rapidement laissant bientôt paraitre l'aube. Mais l'Intendant du Roi et la Rohirrim s'en moquaient. Ils restèrent ainsi, durant de longues heures, savourant ce moment si paisible à leurs yeux.

* * *

**(1) **_Je me suis inspirée, pour cette partie, de ce qui est raconté dans le livre et non dans les films. _

**(2) **_Je sais parfaitement que le fils de Faramir et Eowyn ne s'appelle pas ainsi. Mais je trouvais mignon et plus adapté d'opter pour ce choix )_


End file.
